Weekend Plans
by fadedink26
Summary: The four girls are having lunch together, when Maya joins them and they discuss their plans for the weekend. It comes out Emily and Maya are dating and Emily is surprised by how her friends react to the news. One Shot, Emily POV


Emily

I'm at lunch with all the usual suspects … Aria, Hanna and Spencer and while the others are doing the daily tango of wondering who 'A' is and what she/he will do next. I'm lost in bigger thoughts like how to tell them that I like Maya… before someone else does. I don't want Spencer and Aria finding out the way Hanna did.

"You know if you stare at your tuna sandwich any longer, you might just make it move". I heard the voice say and I look up to see Maya, standing beside me with her tray. I blush feeling self-conscious and nervous all at once.

"Hi .." my greeting is breathless and more telling than I had hoped and Maya smiles back that knowing smile. You know it…. the one that starts at her eyes with a twinkle and slowly forms on the curve of her lips, its mischievous and means more than it lets on. I've come to know it well.

"I got caught up in playing … and missed half of the lunch period…." she begins to explain as she scans the crowed cafeteria, not that she needed to. I wasn't really wondering.

"Hey Maya, looks like your friends had lunch and left" that's Hanna jumping in, saving Maya from the one sided conversation I had left her in. "Want to have lunch with us?" she offers and Aria and Spencer look to each other. I feel stupid because I should have made the offer, I'm kinda dating her.

"Aria sit over here so that Maya can sit next to Emily" Hanna jumps in again and I glare at her, but she smiles and winks. She likes playing matchmaker and Maya and I seem to be her latest project. Without much objection Aria switches seats but her eyes tell me, I'm going to need to explain this sooner rather than later.

"So what's the lunch topic about?" Maya ask but no one responds. The topic was 'A' which we really can't tell Maya about. So we all look at her blankly, hoping one of us will come up with an appropriate lie and fast. Spencer's the first to recover though and she smiles and tells Maya that we are planning what to do with our weekends.

"Oh that's nice, what are you planning on doing?" Maya ask and I can tell she knows something is off.

"I'm heading to the country club to play a round of tennis" Spencer informs her.

"More like a round of kissing with you know who" that's Hanna again, she's also making ridiculous kissing sounds at Spencer, who rolls her eyes at her. Sometimes Hanna says the most inappropriate things, but you got to love her.

While they talk, I refocus my attention on my lunch and take a bite of my sandwich, I'm not really hungry but I need to do something to take my mind off Maya's hand, which has somehow found its way to my thigh. I can slowly feel her fingers working their way from my knee up my thigh. The jeans skirt I'm wearing offers no protection from the skin-to-skin contact that she's supplying and as I glance over at her, she licks her lips softly as she says something to Aria that I don't catch. Then she glances my way with a telling smile before continuing her talk with my friends.

The conversation moves to Hanna's plans, who seem to have one million and one things planned for the two-day weekend and I again get lost in Maya's sweet ministrations on my thigh. Her fingers are moving slowly in a semicircular upward motion between my thighs and I cover my hand with hers to stop her from moving too far up. We were at lunch, not making out in her bedroom, there is just so much that I can allow. She ignores me though and pushes my hand away and I let out a semi protest squeal.

"Hmm what was that Emily?" Spencer asks and the entire table looks my way.

Feeling embarrassed I fake a cough "Nothing, food got stuck, ignore me" I lie. "So what are you planning Aria?" I stare the conversation to her and through the corner of my eye; I can see Maya holding back a laugh.

"My plans are not concrete, I'm having lunch with my mom, maybe go see a movie then its touch and go from there" Aria explains. "What about you?"

Maya's fingers are back to work and my mind is somewhere else, probably in a gutter, so I don't hear Aria's question clearly, but I do feel when Maya pinches my inner thigh and I jump slightly in my seat "Mmm?" my expression is pained but I recover quickly.

"Your plans for the weekend?" Aria repeats.

"Oooh my plans?" my brain is blank. "Do we have plans?" I look to Maya for support. Its funny how my brain automatically thinks Maya and I have plans together for the weekend.

"Yeah we have plans" she fibs and automatically I rest my elbow on the back of her chair to lean in closer to hear the plans myself. Apparently we are having a picnic and going swimming by the lake.

"That's all we were planning, right hun?" Maya asks as she turns her head to look at me and I distinctly get the hint that its time to tell my friends about us, without making a big statement about it.

"Yeah that's all" I agree with a nod just before the bell rings and a flood of activity fill the cafeteria as students rush out for their next class.

The look on my friends faces are priceless, Hanna is smiling from ear to ear. She has wanted me to tell the others for sometime now. While Aria has obviously put two and two together but is unsure of how to react, so her expressions remains blank. Spencer on the other hand looks completely shocked and confused.

Maya gives me a quick hug and says she can't be late for her next class before she dashes off, leaving me to face my friends alone. I'm not sure what to say to them, so we just sit there in awkward silence.

"So apparently I'm not the only one who's in a relationssssship." Spencer chides breaking the silence. I blush … she's thinks what Maya and I have together deserves to be called a relationship. Not something icky or any other hurtful words that people may use to describe it.

"So you know what this means right?" Hanna says. The three of us groan, we knew what was coming. "Double Dates!" she squeals. We laugh and grab our bags heading out of the room as Hanna fill our ears with plans of locations and events that would be perfect for double dates.


End file.
